CALL OF MOBIUS: Island Of Terror
by Robloxh3dg3h0g
Summary: Axel, Toxic, Lightning, andFang are trappedon theirisland. Zombies comeout of nowhere and they try to defend themselves. Will they survive the hordes of zombies?


**Call Of Mobius**

By MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

My name is Axel the wolf. I'm all grown up and I moved out of my parents' place with my younger sister, Toxic the cobra, and our son, Fang the cobra/wolf. He's about 10 years younger than us so I made a little mistake one night when I was young but we didn't care that much. I'm in a beach house on the shore of Crystal Island. I always walk down the beach every morning splashing my feet and tail in the water but this morning felt a bit different.

When I was walking down the beach, with the water a few inches above my ankles, I saw a huge amount of dark clouds rolling closer. I felt the wind slightly pick up and sensed a huge storm on its way. It was going to be a big one. I ran back to the house and saw Toxic waving for me to hurry. Something was wrong. This wasn't a normal storm. I saw lightning in the clouds that looked controlled. Something was horribly wrong. I bolted up the stairs and dove onto the couch and flipped on the TV.

"-And this weather has been getting worse and worse. Several accounts of attacks on people have happened since the storm has started. One civilian reported to have seen a 'Man of lightning' or a man made of lightning. Please keep a lookout as we will inform you of what's to come later today as soon as the results are in."

"Toxic… I fear the worst is on its way. I had a nightmare where lightning comes alive and mobian attacks mobian." I said worriedly

"You shouldn't worry. Everyone is just going mad because of new drugs they're making. I don't get why they-"

"No Toxic. I saw the clouds. It's not natural." I growled

"Dad… I'm scared." Fang said

Toxic picked up Fang and hugged him comfortingly. I watched a green bolt of lightning hit the ground and a yellow lynx ran up to my door. I quickly opened it and pulled Lightning inside.

"I can't control this! I have no idea how my powers over the weather aren't working! I'm trying to stop this!" she said

"I think I know what's happening. Nothing good can come of these storms." I said

A blue flash of lightning appeared and I saw him. A man made entirely of lightning. He shot a bolt of lightning through the door and it nearly hit me. I slammed the door closed and locked the door. I looked where the lightning struck and saw a blue glowing outline of a weapon. I looked at my wristwatch to see a new meter on it. Points? And I had 500. This felt strange. I walked over to the glowing thing on my wall and held my watch up to it. It said, "Olympia. 500. Tap to buy." I was confused but I tapped the outline anyway. A double barreled shotgun appeared from the wall and I picked it up. I saw this in one of my games before. I knew what was happening.

"Axel? What is that?" Lightning asked

"The Olympia. I know what's happening. Everyone get this gun!" I shouted

Toxic, Lightning, and Fang ran over to the wall and picked up the gun. Three more meters appeared on my watch and saw that they were at 0. Same as mine. Wait… is this… it can't be! I saw a zombified fox trying to bust through the window. I ran up to it and blasted its head off with my gun. I heard a small sound and saw that I gained 170 points on my watch. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a needle with a clear liquid labeled "Antidote". I put it back in and heard Fang scream.

"Dad, Mom, HELP!" he shouted

I turned around to see him surrounded by zombies.

"SHOOT!" I shouted to him

I heard a gunshot and saw that he blasted them to pieces. I ran over to him to see that he was untouched. Toxic and Lightning were outside in the water killing zombies as they lugged through the water slowly. I grabbed Fang's arm and bolted to the door. I didn't stop in time as a zombie ran in front of me and I ran into it. The zombie bit me and I fell over, unable to get up. Fang blasted the zombie and reloaded his gun.

"F-Fang… the a-antidote…" I said

Fang pulled a syringe out of his tail and jabbed it into my arm. A few seconds later, I was up and feeling better than ever. This time I turned around and shot five zombies before they go to us. I saw a glowing bomb where one of the zombies was. I walked over and touched it. A bright flash of light filled my vision. I heard a strange voice say "KA-BOOM", and when the light dimmed away, a small mushroom cloud has taken the place of the bomb. I saw a zombie about to attack Toxic while she was reloading but it violently exploded. Did the bomb do that? I felt as if there were more little things like that. I bolted outside with Fang and saw a few zombies climb out of the ground. I kicked them back down in and ran to Toxic and Lightning.

"Why is this happening?" Toxic asked

"I don't know, but I want to know who's behind this." I said

I saw a flash of lightning hit the ground and saw a box with question marks on it. It looked like a toy box. I walked over to it and opened it up. 950 points jumped out of my point score on my watch and weapons started flashing and slowly rose from the box. It stopped at a gun that was huge with a canister with two glowing lights. I tossed my Olympia to the side and picked up the gun. I looked on the side and saw "_THUNDER WAVE GUN"_ engraved on the side. I looked behind me and saw a zombie about to hit me. I aimed the gun at it and pulled the trigger. I heard a low whir in the gun and it released a massive, MASSIVE wave of compressed air sending the zombie and a few others backwards into the air. I stood back in shock and amazement and looked down at my gun. I gained 1000 points from the blast and felt that this was an emergency gun. I clipped it to my belt and surprisingly, it turned into a small keychain decoration. I picked up my Olympia and shot a few zombies.

"That was amazing!" Fang shouted

"How did you do that?" Lightning asked

"With this." I said as I pulled up the Thunder Wave Gun

I turned around and blasted a few more zombies away and gained 980 points. Fang looked at the toy box and ran up to it. He opened the box and his points went down. All kinds of guns flashed and rose in front of his face. It stopped at a toy gun that was vibrant red and had a meter on the side. Fang picked it up and my watch flashed. On Fang's points, Porter's Ray Gun, flashed. Fang shot a zombie and the ray splash took out a few more zombies.

"My turn!" shouted Toxic as she ran to the box

Toxic opened the box and watched the guns flash. It stopped at a toy monkey with C4 strapped to it. She picked it up and shook her head. She tossed the monkey to the side and it started glowing and clapping. Zombies piled around it and when the monkey stopped, it exploded violently, killing every zombie around it.

"I want something cool too!" Toxic said

She bolted to the box and tried to open it. I looked at her points and saw them at 940. She turned around and slapped a zombie in anger and killed it. She then flipped the lid open and the guns started flashing. They stopped at a big gun with a drum clip. Toxic picked it up and aimed at a zombie. She pulled the trigger and bullets fired out of it like crazy and killed the zombie nearly instantly. Every zombie around us disappeared and a thick fog rolled in. I looked around and waited. I checked my points and ran over to the box. I opened it and saw a massive jet. I tossed my Olympia to the side, unwillingly, and picked it up. It grew to twice my size and I had trouble holding it. I looked at the name and saw that it was scratched out. I checked my watch and saw "_THRUSTODYNE AERONAUTICS MODEL 23_". Is this a better version of the Thunder Wave Gun?

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS." Screamed a dark voice

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted back

A bolt of lightning hit the ground and hellhounds jumped out of the hole. I aimed my "Jet Gun" in their direction and pulled the handle. It took a few seconds to warm up but it started sucking air in violently and I was being pushed forward by it. The hounds got sucked into it and some exploded and others got ground up by it. Fang shot a few with his Ray Gun, and Toxic shot a few with her gun. I saw the name, "HAMR", on the side of her gun. After the last hellhound was killed, a green glowing ammo clip was floating and slowly spinning. We reloaded our guns to prepare for another wave of zombies. I touched the clip and heard, "MAX AMMO". I suddenly felt heavy and looked at an ammo pouch on my side about to burst.

"Dad, when will this be over?" Fang asked

"I don't know, Fang, but I hope it ends soon" I said

-Deal with it.


End file.
